


Young And Free

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dog Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Multi, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Young And Free

**3:45 PM**

_Just how did we end up in ths situation?_

"Hyunjin-hey careful!"The nine of them were in a alley standing in front of a fence.And for some reason Hyunjin was standing on Jisung's shoulders,trying to get over.

 _Which one of us thought this was a good idea again?_ Felix wondered to himself.


End file.
